Never have to know
by MRS.CULLEN1122
Summary: It's midterms and everyone is stressing out, except for Bella. When her math grade turns out to be much worse than she expected she tries to hide it from Edward. Of course when he finds out he is far from happy. This contains SPANKING!
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS A EDWARD AND BELLA FANFIC UMM THIS CONTAINS SPANKING IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. THIS IS DURING ECLIPSE BLAH BLAH BLAH I OWN NOTHING AND I SADLY DON'T OWN EDWARD MUCH TO MY DISAPPOINTMENT. THNX SOO MUCH TO MY BETA ICUL8ER THX TO HER SHE MAKES MY FICS ACTUALLY MAKE SENCE LOL. HOPE U LIKE AND PLZ REVIEW!**

Bella's POV

"So if you divide the equation times itself then what does x equal?" Edward quizzed me as we pulled into the school parking lot. I sighed and jumped out of the car; fed up with his constant nagging. I had heard nothing but math equations spill from his lips for the last few days and I was sick of it. And it was all because of the dreaded midterms that were taking place today; everyone was completely freaking out.

"Um I don't know… 1,248?" I guessed with a slight smile.

Edward rolled his eyes and sighed frustrated and not at all finding my nonchalant attitude amusing. "No, honestly, Bella, did you even study at all? We have the test next period and―"

"Yes of course I studied!" I replied hastily, cutting him off.

"Really?" He asked skeptically.

"Yes, I specifically remember opening my math book and using it as a table for my popcorn, while watching those reruns of _American Idol_." I informed him with a smile as I stepped out of the car.

"Bella, you need to understand this. I know math is not your best subject but―"

"I'll do fine; stop worrying!" I nearly yelled at him. After all the things I've been through: Evil sadistic Vampires that want to kill me for fun, the creepy Italian Vampires who were set out to make sure that I became a vampire or died, and then that army of newborns that wanted to kill me; you would think that school would be the last thing a person like me should be worrying about.

"You _should_ be stressing out over this, it's a midterm, Isabella; it determines whether you pass or fail for the year. You need to ask me for help if you're struggling." Edward pleaded.

"Don't worry. Once I'm a vampire I won't need to know all of this stupid math stuff anyway." Edward ignored my comment and did his best to put on a smile. He kissed me on the cheek before going off to his class. I walked inside my math class and said a quick hello to Angela before being barked at by the teacher for taking.

I sat down at my desk and took out a book to read to pass the time. As soon as the bell rang and the students shuffled in, Mr. Varner started giving his midterm speech.

"…There will be absolutely no cheating, no use of cell phones or talking. I expect each of you to take this seriously..."

I tuned in and out of his speech, only caring about the part when he actually told us to begin. I flipped open the test booklet and skimmed over at the first page. I stared at the page and read the question over and over again, and I couldn't think of an answer to save my life.

This was not good.

Come on Bella think I screamed at myself. It took me nearly forever but I finally figured out that the answer to number 1 was B. I smiled to myself, pleased with my accomplishment. I began to move onto the next question, when Mr. Varner spoke.

"Only half an hour left, guys." He informed us. My eyes widened as I flipped through the packet, seeing that I had a _long_ way to go. I gave up, and decided to just circle random letters. There was no way I could finish this in time.

A few minutes later the bell rang, signaling that it was time to go. I got up and dropped off the test at the front desk, trying to think of what I would say to Edward. He would no doubt be disappointed when he saw my grade; unless I hid it from him of course.

I smirked to myself. As soon as the test was handed back I would discard it, throw it away, light it on fire; anything to get rid of it. Edward would never see it and no one would be the wiser.

"How'd you do?" Edward asked as soon as I stepped out of the room. I gave him a smile and told him that I did fine.

"I knew you would." He replied with a grin. I smiled, doing my best to hide my guilt ridden expression.

**(One week later)**

Today they were handing back the midterms. I was literally going to die. I was scared to even peek at my grade when it was handed back to me. It fell onto my desk with a thud and I shut my eyes instantly fearing the worst.

"Bella, what'd you get?" Angela asked eagerly. I glanced over at her and told her I got an 80, knowing that I sure as hell hadn't.

When I finally mustered up enough courage I sneaked a quick glance at it.

18%.

I had gotten a 37 out of a 200 point test... Hell even Mike Newton had probably gotten a higher grade than me. I groaned and rested my head on the desk. I had no idea how I was going to succeed in hiding this. Charlie would be the easiest. He barely looked at my report cards let alone my test grades. But on the other hand, it would be a complete miracle if Edward never found out. He could tell if I was lying immediately by my blush and Alice could see my every decision. My foolproof plan had seemed so perfect a few days ago, but now I came to realize how tricky this hiding business was going to be.

We were told to open our math books and to begin taking notes; I did so sulkily and crumpled up my disgrace of a test and shoving it into my bag. The minutes passed by rather quickly and before I knew it it was time to go. I grabbed my bag and stood up but that was when Mr. Varner called me.

"Isabella, can I see you for a moment?" He asked.

I gritted my teeth seriously thinking about saying 'no'. But I sighed and went up to him already knowing what he was about to say. He peered at me through his thick, oval rimmed glasses with a disappointed expression on his face. "Isabella, I'm concerned about your midterm grade. This is not like you. Is there something troubling you?"

Yes. There is indeed.

Well Mr. Varner my boyfriend, no wait excuse me, my fiancé is a vampire and I'm going to marry him after graduation so I can become a vampire and live happily ever after with him except there's this guy named Jacob, who's a werewolf AKA Edward's enemy, and he's in love with me but I have no feelings for him. Oh and did I mention that there's an army of newborns that want to kill me? Yeah I didn't think so.

But seeing as there was no way in Hell that I could divulge that particular tale, I settled on a murmured 'no'; he continued on with his lecture about how math was important and that this test would most definitely affect my grade.

I listened impatiently, praying to God that Edward wasn't hearing this. When he was finished with his lecture I dashed out the room and looked around frantically, only sighing in relief when Edward was nowhere to be found.

The cards were defiantly in my favor today.

I muddled through all of my classes, not really paying attention. I was grateful when school was over and I almost ran all the way to my car. As I started the engine I noticed a piece of paper on the windshield. I grabbed it, already knowing who it was from.

_Bella,_

_I had to leave school early to go hunting. I'll be back shortly. Stay safe. That means not going to the reservation and absolutely NO visiting those dogs._

_I love you, see you soon._

_-Edward_

I smiled to myself, and tucked the note away. This was perfect I would get rid of my midterm without Edward ever having to know.

As I pulled into my driveway, stepped out of the car and ran inside my house. I threw my bag down on my bed and turned it upside down, searching for my test frantically.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a second?" Charlie asked.

I groaned wondering why everyone wanted to speak with me today, as if this day wasn't bad enough. I told him I was coming and ran down the stairs. I looked over at Charlie as he was sitting in front of the TV, a beer in hand, watching a hockey game studiously.

"I got a call from your math teacher today. He told me that he was worried about you because you had failed some important test. Now you know that I'm not going to preach to you about your grades, because you're a good student in school, but I can't help but think that spending all of your time with Edward has something to do with this."

I swear to God that when I become a newborn the first thing that I'll do is pay a visit to Mr. Varner and 'accidentally' slip up. I forced a smile on my face to reassure Charlie. "Dad, don't worry. It's just one bad grade, I promise that I'll try to study more and see Edward less." I told him, knowing that the Edward part would surly put him at ease.

He was pleased by my statement and I made my way over to the kitchen to start making the leftover lasagna that we had yesterday. Setting it in the oven I ran up the steps and into my room. I nearly had a heart attack when I saw Edward climbing inside my window.

"Geez have you ever heard of a door? You know that I'm opposed to your sneaking in through the window? And what are you doing here anyway? You're supposed to be hunting?"

Edward looked over at me curiously bemused. "Bella, are you alright?" He asked suspiciously. I nodded my head and sat down on the bed, next to him.

"I missed you; that's all." I said, wrapping my arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug. I quickly kicked my backpack off the bed and shoved in underneath the bed with my foot.

"So, how was school today?" Edward asked. I bit my lip; hoping that he hadn't head Charlie and my conversation.

"Fine." I murmured.

"And did they hand back the midterms yet?" He asked.

I felt my heart beat quicken and I looked up at the ceiling, avoiding his gaze. "No, he weren't finished correcting them yet." I lied, hoping that it would sound a least a little bit convincing.

"Really?" Edward asked, studying my face intently. I nodded my head yes.

Edward suppressed a sigh, "don't lie to me, Bella." He snapped.

"I'm not lying to you, Edward. I―"

"Then what is your math test doing here?" He asked, holding up my failing grade.

**SO THAT'S CHAP NUMBER 1 IF U HATED IT I DON'T BLAME YOU... I HAVE A SERIOUS CASE OF WRITTERS BLOCK AND IT SUCKS LOL ANYWAY PLZ REVIEW IF U WANT TO READ THE 2ND CHAPTER! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**SO THIS IS CHAPTER NUMBER 2! I'M SO GLAD U GUYS LIKED CH 1 THIS CHAP CONTAINS SPANKING IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN PLZ DON'T READ. URGH I HAVE MY MIDTERMS TO LOOK FORWARD TO WHEN SKOOL STARTS YAAAAY LOL NOT URGH I SHOULD REALLY SPEND MORE TIME STUDYING THEN WRITING FIC'S BUT THEN AGAIN WHAT FUN WOULD THAT BE? LOL I LOVE MY BETA ICUL8ER SHE MAKES MY FICS COMPLETELY AWESOME I WOULD BE A TOTAL MESS WITHOUT HER! ^_^**

Bella's POV

I stared at Edward shocked; not knowing what I could possibly say that would get me out of this mess.

"Bella, I'm waiting." Edward replied impatiently. I looked down at the bed, studying the patterns of the comforter intently. "Edward I... I'm sorry, okay? I freaked out when I took the test and―"

"―And if you studied, as you told me you had, then you would have gotten a suitable grade. Not an 18%." He replied harshly.

I narrowed my eyes at him, my anger starting to show. "Well forgive me for not being as perfect as you are. You've had 100 years to learn this stuff, I didn't. I'm stupid alright? I don't understand any of this―"

"You are not stupid and don't you dare call yourself that again." He scolded. "I know that you've been under a lot of pressure lately, but school is important Bella, you can't just ignore the classes you don't like and not try."

"I did try!" I objected. "I was pressed for time and circled random answers to finish the test. What was I supposed to do, Edward?"

"The right thing to do would have been to ask Mr. Varner if you could have more time to finish your test. If you had done that then―"

"Why the hell do you care so much about my grades anyways? You aren't my father or my math tutor so stop acting like it! I'm sick and tired of people preaching to me! So just stop it!" I yelled, watching as Edward's eyes narrowed at my outburst.

"Bella, I am not about to have this discussion with you. Your temper tantrum is uncalled for and you know perfectly well that the reason why I'm worried about you is because I care about you. Now go downstairs and eat dinner with your father and when you come back I expect for you to have your attitude in check."

"_Whatever_." I replied, attempting to get up, but Edward held me tightly making it nearly impossible.

"Isabella, don't test me." He warned. "Your behavior is appalling and I won't stand for your rudeness any longer."

Before I could even react to Edward's ridiculous statement I found myself face down over his lap. "Edward? What the hell do you think you're doing? Let me up?" I screeched struggling to break out of his grasp.

He held me in place, pinning my arms to my back while yanking down my jeans. I looked over at him in horror as he raised his hand, ready to begin, I squinted my eyes shut, preparing myself for the oncoming blow.

"Bella, come and eat!" Charlie yelled from downstairs.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I had never been so happy to hear Charlie's voice. Edward surely couldn't spank me now. I smiled to myself smugly. "You heard what Charlie said, I have to eat so let me up!" I demanded. I was lifted back onto my feet and I scrambled quickly to pull my jeans back on.

As I turned to leave the room Edward caught me by the arm stopping me. "Don't think that your punishment is over. You will receive your spanking once you are done eating. Am I clear?" He asked sharply, holding onto the bridge of his nose, attempting to calm himself down.

I murmured a 'yes' and ran out of the room, I was seriously considering giving Charlie a hug for saving me. Going into the kitchen I grabbed plate of lasagna and sat down on the couch near the recliner where Charlie was sitting; he looked over at me suspiciously.

"Hey Dad, I've decided to eat dinner in the living room with you today. I hope you don't mind. What are you watching?" I rambled, stabbing my fork into the lasagna and popping it into my mouth. I was in my own little world of bliss; damn near ecstatic that I had gotten out of my punishment.

"Uh…Baseball. What gives, Bella? Should I be expecting a call from another teacher or something?"

"No, I just realized that we never spend any time together and I thought now would be a good chance to catch up. So what are the rules of the baseball thing anyway? What do they have to do to score a touchdown?" I asked, smiling to myself as my father went into the details: describing the rules of the game, what team he preferred, and the difference in what a foul and a home run were.

I listened eagerly, although I didn't care a bit about what he was saying; anything was better than going upstairs where Edward would be waiting for me; ready to give me the punishment that I clearly did not deserve. So what if I had lied to him? It wasn't such a big deal anyway. It was just a dumb math test that I just so happened to fail. He was overreacting and blowing the situation way out of proportion.

"Bells, did you hear me?" Charlie asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? What did you say?" I asked, turning my full attention back to him.

"I wanted to know if you're okay. You seem kinda upset." He observed with a frown.

"I'm not." I replied dismissively, getting up to put my plate in the sink; I took my time washing each dish, getting them as clean as I could before putting them away with a sigh.

I needed something to keep me procrastinating. I grabbed my _Wuthering Heights _book and sat down on the couch as I began to read it. The time passed way too quickly and before I knew it Charlie announced that it was 'time to turn in'. I sluggishly got up from the couch and climbed up the steps. I took a deep breath and braced myself before turning the handle and entering my bedroom.

"I had no idea that it took _five_ hours to eat a plate of lasagna." Edward mused with a frown.

I sat down on my bed and buried myself under my blanket. "I'm tired. Can't we deal with this tomorrow?" I begged glancing up at him, a pleading expression on my face.

"No, because you've been stalling long enough; now come here." Edward ordered, patting his knee as if it were an invitation rather than a dreaded punishment.

"Please Edward, don't spank me." I plead, clutching onto my blanket for dear life. "I promise that I'll do better in math just don't―"

"Bella, stop trying to get out of this! You know that you deserve this and I've had it with your procrastination. Now either you come here or I swear that I will drag you over here myself, and I'm assuming you won't like that very much. So which will it be?"

I slowly got up from my bed, moving as sluggishly as humanly possible. I stood in front of Edward uncertainly before lowering myself onto his lap. I hung there limply; cursing numerous profanities at him in my head, grateful for once that he couldn't read my mind.

"Good," He praised. "I'm glad that you've made the right choice; I really wouldn't have wanted to force you into submission anyhow." Edward replied thoughtfully.

I grimaced; so, me choosing whether to be forced over his lap or doing so willingly apparently was the pinnacle of gentlemanliness? One way or another I was still going to be spanked. So I saw no difference.

I racked my brain thinking of any possible reasons as to why he couldn't spank me; suddenly an idea dawned on me. "If you spank me, Charlie will hear you. He'd put a restraining order on you if he saw what you were doing." I informed him smugly, pleased with my brilliance.

"You're right." He said; silence filled the room as he thought for a moment. "Hand me your iPod." He demanded.

I confusedly reached into my pocket and gave it to him. He plugged it into the speakers on my desk and turned the volume all the way up, my music blasted throughout the room.

"Problem solved." He said; smirking my favorite crooked smile. I glared up at him, questioning why none of my plans were working lately. "Shall we resume where we left off?" Edward asked before gently tugging down my Jeans and underwear. I gasped as the cool air hit my exposed bottom; shivering as Edward's hand rested on it, knowing for certain that my ass would be warmed up soon enough.

A sharp swat evaded my thoughts causing me to only focus on the slight pain coming from my bottom. A second later, Edward continued to rein down smack after smack; I wiggled and squirmed trying to break out of this humiliating position. My bottom was only feeling a slight sting, but I knew for certain that that little sting wouldn't last for long. This was just the warm-up; the pre-spanking.

"Bella, please stop trying to get out of this, struggling will get you nowhere." He warned giving me an extra hard swat on my left cheek; causing me to yelp out in pain.

"You lied to me not once but twice. I understand that you have been under a lot of pressure lately, but that is _not_ an excuse to just ignore you schoolwork. If you knew that you didn't understand the material then you should have come to me for help. I would gladly have tutored you, Bella." He informed me grimly._"Well thank you for the offer but I wanted my boyfriend not an extra math teacher",_ I thought angrily; wincing as his hand made contact with my bottom yet again.

"Bella, I am extremely disappointed in you." He lectured angrily, "I never would have thought that you would do something so petty as lying to me about your test and then, having the nerve to think that I wouldn't eventually have found out."

The pain coming from my backside was the only thing that I could focus on. Edward might as well of been talking to me in a different language for all the notice I gave him, but I got the gist of it at any rate: he was disappointed with me. Hell even I was disappointed with me. I was mad at myself for getting caught and having to endure this ridiculous form of chastisement.

"Hiding your term paper from me was an incredibly stupid thing to do. I _know_ when you are lying to me, Isabella, and I do not appreciate being lied to. You are to become my wife in just a few short months; a relationship is nothing without trust. You have to be truthful with me, always, even if it's something as small as a bad test grade. I never want to catch you lying to me again! Is that understood?"

"Y-Yes, E-Edward!" I sobbed tearfully, hating myself for causing Edward pain. I never wanted him to think that I wasn't trustworthy. If I could have reversed the time and taken back what I had done I would have done so in a heartbeat. "I- I'm so sorry." I cried sobbing and blubbering like a baby.

"I know you are, Bella." He replied softly, landing a few more smacks on my much abused backside before sliding my underwear and jeans back on. "I-I'm so so sor―" I began to say, but broke off when Edward's lips came crashing into mine.

I kissed him back passionately wrapping my arms around his neck. When we both reluctantly broke the kiss he lifted me up, carrying me bridal style, over to my bed, setting me down so that I could lie on my stomach.

"I love you." He said wiping away a tear that had cascaded down my face.

I smiled at him. "I love you more," I replied sitting up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Try to sleep now, Love." I heard Edward say.

I nodded my head and closed my eyes smiling to myself, knowing that even though my bottom was on fire I was still loved.

**AWWW… SOO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! BAD? OKAY? HATED IT? SIGH… WHY OH WHY IS IT GOING TO TAKE SO LONG FOR BREAKING DAWN TO COME OUT I WANT TO SEE IT NOWWW! URGH ANYWAY I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS AND PLEASE PLZ TELL ME WATCHA THINK ABOUT IT I'M THINKING ABOUT DOING A JASPER AND ALICE FIC NXT IF ANYONE HAS A TWI PAIRING THEY'D WANT ME TO DO THEN PLZ PLZ PLZ TELL ME I'M RUNING OUT OF IDEAS R&R PLZ ^_^**


End file.
